


One Dish

by Weightlessspacesuit



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-25
Updated: 2019-09-25
Packaged: 2020-10-27 19:10:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20765504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Weightlessspacesuit/pseuds/Weightlessspacesuit





	One Dish

金珉奎从冰箱里掏出来一罐番茄罐头，透明的玻璃罐里剥了皮的番茄大小不一的挤在一起。这是上个月他和徐明浩一起做的。

西红柿就长在他们家屋前的一块土地里，种子也不是市场买的，就是某天院子里突然长出来几株番茄秧。

金珉奎神秘兮兮的对徐明浩说这是小鸟送来的。

从小到大一直在爱里长大的孩子，童趣一点没丢，都好好的保存在脑袋里。他完全不记得自己和徐明浩坐在台阶前吃的汁水横流的花猫样和随手扔在地上的番茄柄。

他们俩就是神奇小鸟。

罐头刚拿出来，贴上去的“神奇西红柿”的标签上还冒着水汽。

番茄罐头说是一起做的，其实徐明浩的工作只是在洗番茄的时候把小板凳搬到金珉奎脚边。

在他切十字花刀的时候，摸走个头小的番茄塞进嘴里，还要含糊不清的说这是人工品控。

最后在糖番茄的工序围着金珉奎转圈，“珉奎啊，我跟你分享一个关于番茄的小知识，你知道番茄酱的英语ketchup发音其实来自粤语的茄汁吗？我刚在书上看的！”

“什么书，我们上次出去玩你在书店买的呀！什么叫早知道不买了？”

“珉奎啊，这个我帮你啊！” 

金珉奎把手在围裙上蹭干净往外推他：“你老老实实的坐着就是帮我。”

徐明浩干脆卸掉力气往后一仰。重心全压在金珉奎手上。像一节小火车的车厢嘟嘟囔囔地被推出去了。

没消停几分钟，小火车又一口一个“珉奎啊！”趿拉着拖鞋，哐叽哐叽的自行开回来了。

一罐番茄罐头足足做了一个下午。

金珉奎拿过过罐头，把盖子上的搭扣弹起来。他舀了一小勺先塞进站在一边的徐明浩嘴里：“尝尝好了没有？”

放了几天，糖渍到番茄里面，酸酸甜甜的。

徐明浩咯咯地笑起来，：“好了，特别好。”他接过来勺子，想塞一勺给金珉奎。结果金珉奎按住他的手，凑过来舔掉舔掉了他嘴角蹭上去的番茄酱。他看着徐明浩通红的耳朵，吧唧两下嘴：“好甜，果然特别好。”

然后又没忍住捏了捏徐明浩的耳朵：“怎么这么久明浩还是这么容易害羞啊！”徐明浩马上不甘示弱的凑上去把他按在身后的料理台上亲他。

意面在锅里咕噜咕噜的冒泡，冰凉的番茄罐头被两个人握在手里，长腿交叉在一起，四只光裸的脚从拖鞋里解放出来，踩在木地板上。空调上上下下的吹着冷气，带出来的风从被摩挲着掀起来的衣服下摆里吹进去。没有被手掌覆盖住的皮肤在冷风下吹起了一层鸡皮疙瘩。

拥抱在一起的人只好靠的再近一些，抱的再紧一些 。

夏天，好像就快过去了。


End file.
